To Live And To Die
by gopie
Summary: Spike is sent to an alternate universe for an amulet that is needed to defeat Angelus. But he also brings something else back with him. Warning: slash Spike Wesley. WIP
1. Escape

Title: To Live And To Die

Fandom: Ats/BtVS

Characters: Angel(us), Wesley, Cordelia, Spike, Giles, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Faith

Paring: Angel/Wes implied, Spike/Wes

Rating: R for brief sexual reference

Warning: Slash, implied rape, AU

Feedback: It's easy to buy my love – just read and review : )

**Chapter 1**

"Please… Angel, stop." Wesley breathed in between taking his shallow breaths. He was sitting against the far wall in a bare cemented room that was empty except for a heavy chain that was joined to a hook in the middle of the floor with the other end currently encasing Wesley's neck. Another figure came in from leaning against the door and slowly walked towards him.

"Still with your delusions, Wes? It breaks my heart that you're not even going to acknowledge me." Suddenly the man was across the room and was kneeling in front of him. "He's gone, and he's never coming back."

"No…" whispered Wesley. The man put on a mock sympathy face that quickly disappeared with a smirk. He reached out to touch Wesley's chin and guided his face to turn his way.

"He abandoned you, Wes. He caved in so easily." He moved his hand to stroke Wesley's hair who then closed his eyes as shameful tears fell, "I have to say that I'm a little disappointed – I thought he would've at least give it a few more days, stick it out for you – but you know what they say about not looking the gift horse in the mouth, and I can't say I disagree. He doesn't care about you anymore, poor thing – went to hide in his little dark corner and let me out to play. And play I did."

"Ah!" Wesley gave a little shout when the man pulled roughly at his hair.

"Yeah. Scream for me, Wes. You always did that for Angel – when he touched you, when he made good fucking love to you." He pulled Wesley's head towards his and stroked his tear-stricken face. "Oh you're quite the screamer, aren't you? I like that; such music in my ears. Scream for me, like the times Angel made _sweet sweet_ love to you. Or better yet," he whispered "like the times I've raped you."

"I don't bloody think so." a voice behind him said.

"What the - ?" The man got up and quickly turned to see the man who he thought he already disposed of.

"Your time's up, Angelus. You don't know how many times I've wished for this bloody day when I can finally wipe my shoes on your dust." Spike entered the room with a menacing glare.

"Well, well, if it isn't William The Bloody himself - bloody annoying." Angelus said casually. He relaxed his posture but his guard was still up. "It seems that I didn't get rid of you yet. You were always coming back to be a thorn in my backside. Well, we can fix that. And this time, I'll make sure you stay dead."

"Wha-?" Wesley said, confused at the new intrusion.

"Be quiet, pretty one." Angelus said over his back, eyes never leaving his opponent's, "This won't take long. I'll be riding your sweet little ass before you could say… The Orb Of Thesulac."

With that, Angelus turned into his demonic form and rushed towards Spike with his arm pulled back, ready to swing. Spike didn't move at all but Angelus took no notice of this as he was too pumped in the energy to kill. When he was finally close enough, Angel threw forward his hand to wrap around Spike's neck and break the bones into little splinters but when he was barely an inch away, Angel was suddenly hit with unbelievable pain and flew across the room to the corner.

"Bloody hell!" Spike let out loudly in relief. He had a stupid grin in his flushed face and said "That was bloody close – almost thought it wasn't going to work."

Angel got up from where he dropped and eyed the happy man warily "What did you do?"

As Spike calmed down, he looked at Angelus. "Oh, no, we can't have me revealing my secret now, can we? I don't want to ruin the surprise for ya" Spike turned serious "ya bloody sadist."

Spike took out a stake from his pocket and rushed towards Angelus. Every time Angelus tried to attack, he was hit with unbelievable pain, even when he tried to defend himself. It was unsurprising then that the fight ended quickly, and a pile of dust showered to the floor.

Wesley tried to see what happened but without his glasses that were earlier destroyed by Angelus, all he could see was a blur of moving figures, unable to point which is which. He suddenly hitched his breath when he felt a cold hand touch his cheek. No… Angelus was alive, and the man named Spike was dead. Wesley tried to struggle but the pain from his bruises limited his movements.

"Hey, woah. Hold on there. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice did not belong to Angelus but the stranger. Yet his hands were cold, inhuman. He was a vampire. But Wesley remembered his words, and eventually ceased his struggling.

"Great. Name's Spike. I'm going to get you out of here. Just let me" the sound of a chain breaking was heard and Wesley was hauled up to his feet. "There you go. Can you walk?" Spike asked. Wesley nodded, and he felt himself being guided to move forward, away from this place, away from the painful memories of atrocities inflicted by Angelus, the shell of the man he once loved.

Wesley was brought through a series of forgetful corridors, not truly aware of his surroundings. At last, the man called Spike stopped in front of a door of peeling red paint. He opened it and shuffled Wesley inside with him. He sat Wesley down on a chair while he did something in the middle of the room. Suddenly Wesley felt a small gust of wind and a sound like a generator resonated in the room. He was picked up again towards what Wesley assumed was the source of the sound. Spike told him to hold on tight and Wesley tightened his grip on his sleeve. They moved as one and without warning, Wesley felt his inside contract and instantly blacked out.

* * *

One ring. 

Two rings.

Thr… "Hello?" the voice at the other end of the phone sounded weary.

"Giles, old man. 's me, Spike. I'm back from whatever the hell universe you threw me in. You know, I don't really appreciate being"

"Yes, Spike." Giles said, "Seeing as you're back and still able to become a pain over the phone I'm guessing everything went right? Did you get the Diadora amulet?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, that's one hell of a powerful necklace. I actually killed the Angelus of that universe – was like fightin' with a baby. It worked like a charm." Spike said with more enthusiasm.

"Well, that's good" Giles said, sounding more alert now knowing that he had it and it worked, "but don't use it too much – we still haven't fully researched it yet and there's a possibility it could have limited powers. Bring it around tomorrow. We'll be waiting." Giles was about to end the conversation there but Spike's voice came again.

"Uh, Giles?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, is there something else?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind… I brought something else back with me." Spike then threw a glance at Wesley who was sleeping on the bed.

Giles waited for Spike to continue but hearing only silence, he asked "Well, what is it?"

Suddenly pulled back to the present, Spike barely registered what Giles asked him. He didn't want to say he brought back a Wesley so he came up with something else to tell the man. Hesitatingly he said "I – I'll bring it with me tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, then." Giles said briskly.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

The line was cut and Spike put down the phone on the receiver. He was in a motel somewhere outside Sunnydale, possibly the next town. He was glad he didn't have to meet them tonight because even though he retrieved the item safely, didn't mean he left with no scratches. Spike looked again at the sleeping form on one of the beds. His injuries were mostly superficial; Spike assumed Angelus only had time to wound the surface of his mental state before he arrived on the scene.

Angelus. Seeing that monster again, Spike had to admit if only to himself that he was afraid. He could've just left when he heard Angelus' voice and let that world deal with it, but when he saw that he was in the middle on torturing somebody – Wesley, he was later surprised to find out – he was overcome with a feeling to kick Angelus' ass into next Tuesday. Despite what everyone says, he still thinks there's a half chance that he could be the champion.

Spike was suddenly very tired and taking off his tight black t-shirt, dropped on top of the other bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Road Trip

**Chapter 2**

Wesley slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a few times but realizing that he didn't have his glasses on due to the unending blurriness, he reached to his nightstand for them. His hand touched the surface but his glasses weren't there. Where were they? Wesley tried to remember where he put them. Maybe Angel's teasing him again – he hated it when… he…

Angel… Suddenly everything came back to him.

Angelus. Glasses. Broken. Friends. Death. Destruction. Torture. Rape. Chains. Spike… Spike?

"Ah, you're awake."

Wesley recognized that voice. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a man-shaped blur. "You… saved me?"

"Yeah." the shape came closer. Wesley realized he was being scrutinized under the man's gaze and put his blanket up to his chest. He decided to say something.

"Um, your hands – they're cold. Are you a vampire?"

"Yep. Sired by the great poofter himself."

Wesley didn't know who Spike was referring to but kept that to himself. He looked around and from what he could see; he was in a nice room.

"Is this your place?" Wesley asked.

"No, we're in a motel. Actually, we'll be leaving in a few hours so you better get ready. Take a shower or something. I bought you some clothes – the ones you were wearing should've been retired years ago. I'm going out to buy me a smoke. Be back in a jiff." Spike went to walk out but at the door he suddenly turned around again. "Oh, and I realized that you were squinting your eyes so I got you a pair. They're by your feet. I just guessed your prescription so if they're not right, we can change 'em before we go." With that he left and closed the door behind him.

Wesley was temporarily unsure of what to do next but following what Spike said he decided a shower was on the way. He felt around by his feet or the glasses and found the case. Opening it, he took the glasses out and put them on. Everything was suddenly so clear – they fit perfectly and the strength of the lenses were also right for his eyes. They were also the types he preferred: wire-rimmed. He was amazed – how did the man know?

Shrugging it off as dumb luck, Wesley got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked around and found that everything was prepared for him – comb, toothbrush. He eyed the clothes though and found them to be a bit too fashionable for him. It was nothing too showy and actually quite plain – a simple red button-down shirt and black pants – but they were the kind that fit in all the right places. Wesley sighed, just grateful that he had something else to wear and went to take his shower.

When Spike returned, Wesley was still in the bathroom. All the things were already in the car so all that was left was to wait for Wesley. He was a little nervous of what the man would look like. When he went shopping for his clothes, he picked up what their Wesley would usually wear, but when he saw those black pants and red shirt, he dropped everything and picked those instead, thinking how gorgeous he would look in them. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone.

There was a click and slowly the bathroom door opened. Wesley came out and if Spike had a religion he would thank god for showing this man to him. His hair was still damp from the shower and they spiked in different directions, giving them the look that other people would pay expensive money to have. The top two buttons were undone – courtesy of Spike who _accidentally_ cut off the buttons – and the clothes just flaunted his wonderful body, namely of course, his ass.

Spike realized that he was staring and quickly pulled himself from his trance. He faked a cough and got off the bed he was sitting on.

"Are you ready?" Spike asked. Wesley nodded. "Well, let's go then. Next stop: Sunnydale."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Never mind it. 's not even my car." Of course, Giles won't be too happy, Spike thought. As he wiped off the last of the offensive substance from the back, he can only hope the smell would air out before Giles would need to use his Chevy. Wesley was peering at him from the top of his front seat and sue him if he didn't look simply edible. Spike threw away the towel onto the side of the street and got back into the car. "Here, 'ave one." Spike said as he offered Wesley a breath mint who quietly accepted it.

Spike started the car again, this time with all the windows rolled down. "We probably shouldn't have given you three hamburgers, two slices of pizza, a milkshake, large fries, large coke and a taco." Spike said with a smile. Man, the boy can eat. "It was bound to erupt, 'specially since we're on the road."

"Sorry" was Wesley's quiet reply.

"It's fine, forget it. Ah, we're almost there." Spike said after some time when he spotted a familiar area. Wesley just kept quiet and looked straight ahead for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"I am _SO SO_ SORRY. I'm _really_ sorry. God, I feel so embarrassed. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, its fine." Spike said while taking out another rag from the bonnet. They were just a few miles from Giles' house, but first he had to take care of another incident. "I guess we probably shouldn't have stopped by Johnny's Pizzas… and Burger Deluxe… and that little ice-cream parlour a few minutes back."

Wesley stood behind Spike while he got to work on the backseat. He was red with embarrassment and was shuffling on his feet. "I'm really sorry. It's just that every time I get nervous, I eat. I can't seem to control it."

"Well, you look like a wreck actually. Why don't you" Spike turned to look at him as he said his sentence and found Wesley nibbling on a Twix bar that they bought earlier. Wesley realized what he was doing and slowly put it down and into his pocket, although afterwards his fingers made twitching motions. Spike just smiled and got back to work. "Don't worry, these are good people."

Spike finished his scrubbing and carelessly threw away the rag. Closing the bonnet, he went back to the driver's seat and Wesley followed his lead. "Ok, no more eating until we're standing on solid ground or at least a few feet away from the loo."

"Yes, I agree." Wesley said with determination. Before long, they arrived in front of Giles' house.


	3. Giles' Place

**Chapter 3**

It was quiet around the dining room table as the occupants all tried to avoid the item that sat in the middle.

"_Come on, Xander, take one for the team – be the man_." Willow psychically said to Xander.

"_Nu-uh, I don't have a death wish. Anyway, ladies first_." Xander gave her an eyeing motion towards the object.

"_Coward."_ Buffy put in.

"_Why don't you then."_ Xander threw across "_You're the Slayer. I'm sure with your super strength you'll get over it faster than any of us."_

Buffy grumbled and looked away while mumbling to them "_I still think it's a demon in disguise. Maybe I can just slay it or something._"

Suddenly there was a sharp '_ding!_' sound and Cordelia came in from another room. "Great, my cookies are done!" She put on her mittens and took the tray of cookies out of the oven and placed it on the table next to the cooling cake. She frowned when she saw that it was untouched.

"What? Nobody's started on the cake yet?" Everyone avoided her gaze. "Giles, you should take the first piece, since it's your home."

"What?" Giles said while Cordelia went rummaging for a knife. Meanwhile, everyone else let out a relieved sigh – for now, they were safe. "Um, it's fine Cordelia, I don't mind. Why don't we let… _Faith _eat it first? She was saying earlier how hungry she was that she could eat a cow, right Faith?"

The others nodded while Faith shot daggers at him with her eyes, mouthing the words 'traitor'. But if Giles was given with the choice of Faith's wrath and Cordelia's cooking, he would pick Faith every time.

"Don't be silly, Giles." Cordelia said as she came back with the biggest knife that he owned. The people who were leaning on the table quietly moved back. "You don't mind, right Faith?" Faith shook her head with an innocent smile.

"See." Cordelia said. "Now lets just…cut. up. the. cake" With every syllable, she hammered the knife unto the cake but it made only the tiniest bit of a dent before the knife broke. Cordelia harrumphed and declared "Well, never mind. We'll just get a stronger knife."

"Uh, Cordelia?" Giles started to say but she was already gone to search for another knife. Suddenly, everyone let out the breath that they unconsciously held.

"I say we get rid of it now and say squirrels took it." Xander said.

"Xander, that's not nice." Willow said, and mumbled "poor squirrels."

"I don't know. I still think it looks radioactive." Xander said while peering at it as if it was an alien object.

"At least we already know its corrosive – the pan's dissolving." Faith said.

"WHAT!" Giles tried to look at side Faith was pointing at, leaning over Xander who sat between them .

"Hey, hey, hey. Too close for comfort, buddy. Back up." Xander said while sliding his chair away and holding his hands up.

"Ok, I'm back." Cordelia said as she came in. Giles looked at what she was holding and gasped.

"Cordelia! That's the 'Dagger of Pienlae'! It was blessed by Tibetan monks 1500 years ago! You cannot be serious about using something extremely old and rare to cut up a cake!" Giles said, exasperated.

"What? It's not like you were using it. Sheesh, I can get you a new one, and better."

Just then, they heard the front door open noisily and Spike's voice calling them out. Everyone saw their escape chance and with relief, got out of their seats and rushed off to greet him, with Giles plucking the dagger out of Cordelia's hand on the way.

* * *

Spike parked the car in front of the house and turned off the engine. "Well, here we are – Hero Central." He looked over to Wesley and said "Come on, time to meet the gang."

They got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. Before going inside, Spike turned to Wesley and said "Oh, umm… you better stick close to me first. I haven't told 'em about you yet; they might be a little cautious."

Without another word to elaborate, Spike threw open the door and Wesley quickly followed behind him. "What – no greeting service? What's a bugger gotta do to get a 'welcome back' party?" Spike said to no one in general.

Suddenly, people started rushing out of another room; a blonde, a redhead, a brunette, another brunette, and an old guy… holding a dagger. Nice people, Wesley told himself.

"Spike, finally." Giles said as he came out. "I was beginning to think"

"Wesley!" Buffy shouted. Before Wesley could ask how she knew his name, all of them grabbed for a weapon and pointed them at him. Instantly he was scared and hid closer behind Spike's back.

"Whoa" Spike said "It's not"

"What is he doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe he brainwashed Spike into bringing him here." said Willow.

"Wesley," Giles said "if you think you can just come in here and walk out intact, you've"

"Whoa, enough!" Spike said loudly. "Can a guy at least say something first before you start threatening him." His back was hurting where Wesley was gripping it tightly – the poor bugger was terrified – but he kept his composure.

"Spike? You mean you brought him here on purpose?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think."

"I'm thinking that since he came into this house uninvited and doesn't look like he's had any real fight experience – he actually looks scared – and still uses his glasses that this is not this world's Wesley and is actually the Wesley that you brought back with you from that other universe that Giles threw you in." Dawn was just coming down the stairs when she heard the commotion and instantly put two and two together.

A short silence passed before Spike said "Ok, so it's exactly what you think."

"Spike. Is this the 'something else' that you were talking about?" Giles asked and Spike nodded. "You can't just bring him here! His presence could bloody well upset the cosmic balance now that we have two Wesleys!"

"Giles," Willow said, then eyed towards Wesley "we can't talk like he's not here." As if acknowledging his presence, Giles looked ashamed and calmed down.

"Look" Spike said, "I couldn't bloody well leave him there; that place was counting down for Armageddon like it was New Year's. Besides, I couldn't leave him to Angelus, no matter what universe."

They contemplated what he said and agreed that it was what they would have done too. Giles decided to start over and walked towards Wesley. "I'm sorry, Wesley. I've been under stress but it was no excuse. I hope you'll forgive me for my rude behaviour. I'm Giles."

Wesley was hesitant at first but finally came from behind Spike to shake Giles' offered hand. "Um, can I ask you a question?" Wesley asked.

"Of course, anything."

"Uh… what do you mean two Wesleys? And, universe?"

"Why, it's – don't you –" Giles looked at Spike and it dawned to him. "Excuse me, Wesley." he said. Giles turned to Spike and said, "You didn't tell him that you brought him from an alternate universe?"

"Didn't have time." Spike mumbled.

Giles didn't believe him because he knew Spike had plenty of chances to tell Wesley. He could put down good money right now that Spike completely forgot to inform Wesley of this little detail. He didn't want to keep the boy in the dark any longer so he turned back to him and said "Why don't we go the kitchen and I can at least get you up to date – you must be really confused." Giles was guiding Wesley to the kitchen when Willow's voice sounded suddenly.

"Um, Giles? How about the amulet?" She was holding it up as Spike had given it to her while Giles was talking to Wesley.

"Oh, of course." Giles said. Giles was conflicted as to what to do when Xander came to the rescue.

"No worries, G-man, I'll take care of ol' Wesley here. You just go do your Watcher thing."

"Yes, thank you, Xander. That's much appreciated. Well, let's get to work then." Giles, Willow, Buffy and Cordelia went to the living room to continue their research and that left Xander, Dawn, Spike and Wesley.

"Come on, Wesley" Xander said while swinging his arm across Wesley's shoulders and leading him towards the kitchen "let me tell you all the perks this world has to offer. Oh, can I call you Wes?" Wesley nodded. "Great, great. Xander, by the way, and this is Dawn." He said, pointing to her and she gave a little wave.

They entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Well Wes, this'll take some time so don't be afraid to make yourself comfortable; have a cookie. It all started with a Watcher named Wesley…"


	4. Welcome To The Team

**Chapter 4**

The atmosphere was tense as they waited for Wesley to say something. He was painstakingly slow at sipping his tea but they knew that everything that was said was a lot to take in in one go. Finally he put down his cup and looked at them.

"So… I'm a vampire?"

"Not you exactly but yeah, this world's Wesley is." Dawn said.

"And I'm evil?"

"Goes with the territory." Xander said.

"But Spike's not evil." Wesley said, looking at the vampire who was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but I got me self a soul." said Spike with satisfaction.

Wesley looked back at Xander and Dawn who were sitting across him with worried expressions, and then looked down while twiddling his thumbs. "Can't I have a soul?" Wesley said softly.

"Unfortunately not." Giles said as he came into the kitchen. "And remember, it's not you, it's this world's Wesley – you're really two different people and should be recognized as such. Anyway, - this world's – Wesley is unable to obtain a soul because apparently, as soon as he was turned, he did a spell to counter the re-ensouling that it made no effect on him whatsoever."

Buffy, Willow and Cordelia joined them as soon as Giles was finished and joined the others at the table. "Hey," Cordelia said happily "you ate my cookies!"

Just then the others finally realized that beside the still uneaten cake was an empty tray where the cookies have previously been. It all seemed too suspicious.

"_Xander, you didn't seriously do what I think you did, did you? I thought you were joking!_" Buffy said to Xander through their psychic connection.

"_Hey, don't look at me. Wesley ate it. He _actually_ ate it, _all_ of it. I told him to have one but I didn't actually think he'd swallow it._" Xander explained.

"_Well, maybe he didn't want to be rude – he is British and they're all proper and manners._" Willow said.

"_Yeah, and me and Dawn said that he didn't have to but he went all confused and said they were delicious. I told you, he ate _all _of it._"

Unaware of the mind-conversation between the three, Wesley looked at Cordelia.

"Oh? So you baked them? Well, I have to say that they were extremely delicious and were the best cookies I've ever had for a very long time. Um, I seem to have finished all of them, actually. I'm really sorry; I should have been more thoughtful." Wesley said.

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it; it's for anyone to eat. I'm only glad that at least _someone_ appreciates me cooking." Cordelia said, not bothering to mask her displeasure.

"Um, right. So Wesley" Giles said, quickly changing the subject "How are you taking everything in? It must be quite overwhelming."

"Well," Wesley said, uncomfortable with the attention he is now getting "It is a lot to take in, but I believe I got the gist of it. So I'm – I mean, your Wesley's turned into a vampire ad Angelus is out and together they're building a vampire army to take over the world. That's about it, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Giles said.

"Well, good then. But… there is one thing that I'm not really clear about." Wesley said. He looked at Giles who nodded as a sign to go on and Wesley continued, "It seems like I should know this but, I don't. Um… so… what's a Watcher?"

They were surprised that he asked that because they assumed he was also one in his reality. "Fascinating" Giles said as he took a seat. "You mean you don't work as a Watcher?"

Wesley shook his head, "I've only heard of it now. I understand what a slayer is though; Xander explained that to me."

"Very well. They are the people who watch over slayers, supposedly." Giles explained "They train them, prepare them and try to help them as best as they can with their knowledge."

"So they're allies in the battle against evil?"

"Yes, basically." Giles said. That was certainly not the view of their Wesley, Giles thought, suddenly hearing a little Wesley voice in his head saying _'With the power invested in me by the Council…'_

"So if you're not a Watcher like Giles, what did you work as?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Me?" Wesley said as he sipped his tea. He put it down again and smiled. "Well, it's nothing fancy; I owned a little coffee shop."

"But you were hardly a virgin in the demon knowledge area. Spike found you with Angelus." Giles said.

"Oh, Angel was a regular." Wesley was talking animatedly and had barely flinched at the mention of Angelus that no one noticed the slip-up. "He used to come at seven in the evening everyday and sit in his little corner and order black coffee every time. Usually he would stay for about two hours just sitting but we never disturbed him."

Everyone was surprised with the knowledge that Angel, any Angel, would drink black coffee on a regular basis. "He _is_ a vampire in your world, right?" Xander asked.

"Oh, yes." Wesley said. "Knew that as soon as the first time he came in. It turns out that he only came back every day just to see me. It took him bloody well long enough to tell me though, but isn't that just cute and adorable?" Wesley smiled at the memory while everyone else was just registering what he said.

"You – and Angel? Together?" Xander asked, shocked.

"Yes" Wesley said, and then frowned. "When you told me Angelus and I were building an army together, I assumed that the situation was the same here."

"Well, now that you say it…" Cordelia said, thinking back on their days in L.A.

"Cordelia, please, we don't need any visual help." Giles said. He turned back to Wesley "So you were only exposed to vampires? No other demons?"

Wesley looked momentarily confused at Giles question. "I owned a coffee shop" He said, as if it would clarify everything. They were still silent so Wesley elaborated "You can't own a coffee shop without having an assortment of demons wanting to get a cappuccino during lunch hour."

Giles looked just flabbergasted "You mean demons walk around freely in your world?"

Wesley actually looked a bit irritated, "Mr. Giles, if you say it like that you might be considered a negative racist. They're not really that much different from you and I. Most of them are really quite friendly, actually. Their existence is still quite prejudiced and I like the people I be with to be a bit more open-minded. Really, are they as bad as we are? We humans are no saints, Mr. Giles. We can't act to be more superior to them."

"But they kill people." Buffy said.

"As do people themselves." Wesley countered.

"But they do those things where they implant demons spawns in women, and build evil armies to kill us." Cordelia said.

Wesley took a breath and said "Hitler, World War II", and they understood. "Do you think humans themselves do not practice demonic rituals; have their cults? There are laws for that and although some still don't comply, it is just as bad as serial killers, rapist and pedophiles – as I said, we are hardly innocent; the definition of a demon, really, is not what's on the outside. Most of the crimes rates are committed by humans, anyway."

"Well, this certainly is an education to us." Giles said "But forgive me if you don't find that kind of understanding here, on either side."

"Yes, I'm sorry Giles." Wesley said softly as he calmed down. "It did take my world decades to get where they are now and from what I'm guessing, most of your world still does not know of the existence of demons."

"Maybe someday then, Wesley." Giles reassured him. Suddenly Wesley's head popped up to look at them as if he just remembered something.

"Oh, um… I know that I can never return back to my world, it's probably blowing up as we speak, so maybe I can stay in yours?"

"My, of course. I thought that went without saying, my earlier outburst notwithstanding." Giles said.

"This is your world now, Wesley." Willow said.

"Yes, well. Since I'm living in a new world, I'd like to make a new beginning, a new life… and a new name."

"What's wrong with Wesley?"

"Well, there are two of us now, so it is quite confusing if you refer us with the same name. And actually, I've always wanted to change it for quite a while now, so I'm guessing this is as good a start as any."

"Well, did you think of any yet?" Cordelia asked.

They waited patiently for Wesley who was staring at his tea cup and slowly he looked up and smiled. "I'm quite fond of William."

Suddenly there was a coughing sound and everyone looked at Spike who was choking on the beer that went down the wrong way. Wesley was giving him a concerned frown, oblivious to what his name choice meant and more so the phrasing of his sentence, while the teens tried to stifle a laugh and Giles just cleared his throat.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Wesley asked and Spike just waved away his concern, still coughing.

"Just William, then?" Giles asked finally when he was able to compose himself.

"Well…" Wesley said while still giving concerned looks at Spike, "I haven't thought of a last name yet. I'll figure out that detail later, is that ok?"

"That's fine." Giles said. "We'll take care of those matters later. In the meantime, I suggest Buffy, Faith, Xander and Spike, you go on patrol and the rest of us will continue on with the research."

"Ok, let's go." Buffy said as she went out. Everyone dispersed to do their designated tasks and Wesley decided to follow Giles to the living room. But before he moved two steps, he felt a hand lightly touch his arm. He turned around and saw that it was Spike. It felt like a long time as they stared into each other's eyes in silence but in truth only a few moments passed.

When Spike finally spoke, he grinned and offered his hand, "Welcome to the team, William."

William returned his smile and shook his hand, and he watched as Spike turned and walk away into the night before joining the rest of the gang in the living room.


	5. Happy Hour

I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer for this story, 'cursedgirl'!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So what's _this_ demon?" William asked as he pointed to a picture in one of the research books. Giles leaned from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and looked at it.

"Well, Wesl – William, that, I believe, is a Wakattu demon. They avoid humans when possible but when they feel threatened, they will release an acidic substance through their mouths that can shoot up to three metres." Giles answered.

"So they are demons with deadly vomit." Dawn stated.

"Yes, basically." Giles looked back at the book he was reading but continued talking "They are quite solitary creatures – they don't travel in packs or families, but are very dedicated and will accept any helping hand." Giles looked up back at him, "So you don't have that demon in your – previous – world?"

William looked at the picture again. "Well, not like this but something similar" He said while looking at it in different angles, "It was pink instead of dark purple with shorter, more rounded horns and blue polished nails… but that could just be Bob."

"Oh." Giles said. "Interesting." Then he returned back to his book before he could imagine what _that _looked like, and much more. A short silence passed before Cordelia spoke up.

"Was it passion pink, or bubbly pink?" she asked. "Because bubbly would just be so adorable."

"Not when it's throwing up on you." Dawn told her.

Cordelia stuck out her tongue and the subject was forgotten. "Well, this is boring, and I don't understand half of this stuff anyway." She said as she stood up. Then her face brightened. "Hey, my cake's still on the table! No one's eaten it yet, so I'll just serve that up for us. Great!"

Panic showed on everyone's face except William's as they watched Cordelia's retreating back enter the kitchen.

"Oh, dear. I would've hoped she'd forgotten." Giles said as he took off his glasses and went to vigorously wipe them.

"Oh no, I can't go through this again. Last time, the docs had me stay overnight. Can I please hide upstairs, Giles?" Dawn pleaded.

"Is that what you were doing _upstairs_ in _my house_ – where you had no business to be, young lady – while we were all at the mercy of Cordelia's food tasting?"

"…Um, the toilet was broken?" She said innocently, knowing that she was found out.

"Indeed." said Giles skeptically.

"I can try to do a spell!" Willow piped up suddenly after being quiet for some time. "Maybe there's something I can do to make it more… edible." She said with a sigh.

"Magically enhanced cake." Dawn thought aloud. "There's always a first time."

"You've been quiet for some time, William. What are you thinking?" Giles asked him. William was still gazing at the door Cordelia went through and sturned his head when he heard Giles question.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I kind of like her cooking."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He said with humour. "They're very… nostalgic."

"I kind of feel sorry about where you grew up." Dawn said, giving him pitying eyes and patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious." William said with a smile. "The cookies I ate were absolutely delicious. I'm surprised you don't feel the same way."

Giles looked at him in disbelief. "You might be the only person in this entire universe who can say that." Then he leaned in closer, "Are you sure you're not even at least part demon?"

"One hundred percent human, Giles." William declared.

"Ok-"

"Except for my grandfather." Wesley added, "But we're not blood-related."

"What-"

"Here I am!" Cordelia came confidently back into the living room holding a plate of cut pieces of cake. She surveyed around the room but finding nowhere else to put it, placed it on top of an open book on the table – Giles' open book.

"Cordelia" Giles said as he took the book and placed it on his lap. He shot her scolding glares but she easily ignored him. She sat back down among them and looked around.

"Well, aren't any of you going to have one?" She asked. William immediately took one and ate the whole thing before taking another one, this time eating it in bite size. It was then Giles noticed something.

"Cordelia – you managed to cut the cake!"

"Yeah, I put hot water on it and it softened right up." She said happily.

Giles looked surprised. "You had time to boil water?"

"No, I just used what was there."

"Hot water...?" Giles was confused but then realized what she was referring to "Cordelia! You doused it in my tea?"

"Yeah. I figured since you like drinking tea so much, you'll just love my tea-flavoured chocolate cake!" Cordelia picked one up and gave it to Giles. "Here, have one."

Giles eyed it warily in his fingers as if it were a foreign object.

"Try it, Giles. It's really good." William said as he helped himself to a third serving.

Giles scowled at him and looked back at the cake. Gulping his last prayers, he slowly moved it towards his mouth, and the death clock ticked ever gently to await the mortality of…

"Ooh, what's this?" Cordelia said as she became distracted by a picture in a book.

When Cordelia wasn't looking, Giles immediately gave Willow eye motions to the cake in his hand and some head movements, and Willow did frantic hand waving and head shaking. William was intrigued; they were having a whole conversation using body language and it went something like this:

"_Willow, spell!"_

"_What? I don't know any!" _

"_Think of something, quick. I love ducks better" _(William wasn't sure about that last one)

"_Giles, I can't!"_

"_I trust you, Willow. Money, money, she won't be distracted long!"_

"_OK – just – milk/tv(?)!"_

There was a little '_poof_' and Cordelia suddenly looked back up but by that time the magic cloud was already gone. The suspicious two smiled awkwardly and Cordelia visibly eyed the cake that was still in Giles' hand, raising her left eyebrow as if saying, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Giles raised it up in mock salute and with a look back at Willow, popped the whole thing into his mouth. He chewed, and chewed, and chewed some more, then he swallowed.

They looked at him expectantly and Giles' looked back. Then he turned to Cordelia and said with a choke, "That was quite lovely, Cordelia."

"Knew it!" she said with a big smile and then completely forgot about it in the space of the next few seconds.

Willow was still giving him worried looks but he silently assured her that he was fine and they went back to researching.

The rest of the team came back a few minutes later and they all helped with the research, except for Spike who just sat there doing nothing.

"Oh dear." Giles said suddenly after a long moment of silent reading.

"What is it, Giles? Is it just kicking in? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Willow asked him worriedly and Cordelia gave her a glare.

"What – no. No, it's about the amulet." He said. They all listened closely to what he had to say, "It seems that it's not as perfect as we initially presumed. According to this" he said while pointing to a passage in the book on his lap, "The amulet will only work during times of the wounded moon and the naked… gypsies." Giles wore a puzzled expression.

"What in the buggering hell does that mean?" Spike said.

"Happy hour, one to three a.m. during a full moon." William stated.

They all looked at him and he shrugged, but they saw his face going red.

"Naked gypsies… so, that's happy hour?" Xander asked.

"How does 'the wounded moon' fit into this?" Giles also asked.

"Well. It doesn't mean the moon literally. Where I came from, the 'naked gypsies' is actually a night club that's opens during nights of the full moon and from one to three a.m. they have this big event where they get this big flat stick and" William stopped suddenly and succeeded in turning even redder.

"Anyway, well." Giles cut in, "This does turn out to be quite a problem as we can only use it at certain times. We can still use it, but we now need other means also if we are to defeat this army." Then, realising something, he said "It's a good thing you found William when you did, Spike."

Spike was staring at his shoes the whole time Giles spoke that they thought he wasn't listening but then his barely audible voice came. "Yeah." He said softly.

Nothing was said for a few seconds and then Giles closed his book. "Well" he said as he stood up "It's quite late and I think that's all the research we can do for tonight. I think it's time you all went home. We'll think of something tomorrow when we can think straight."

The others agreed and slowly, one by one, they all stood up and stretched.

"Um, William" Giles said, "would you like to stay with me? I can set you up in the guest room."

"Well" William said. He twiddled with his fingers before he said "I thought I would go with Spike."

"Uh, are you sure, mate?" Spike asked, not believing what he heard "I kind of live in a crypt."

"I don't mind." William said. Then thinking it would help, said "I was a Goth once."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not as comfortable as stayin' in a real bed in Giles'-"

"Don't you like me?" William asked suddenly.

"Well, we have to go." Buffy said hurriedly, waving goodbye and dragging Dawn along.

"I'm outta here." Faith following behind.

"So long!" Xander said as he rushed to the door.

"Uh, goodnight." Willow said, trailing after Xander.

"Well, bye" Cordelia said, and closed the door.

The two stared at each other and Giles coughed. "Um, I'll just put these in the kitchen." And went off with the plate of cakes.

William dropped his gaze and stared at his hands. "Do you hate me?"

He was close to tears and swore at himself for sounding so vulnerable but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Spike. He was wearing a soft expression that he never saw him wear before and couldn't help thinking that he should show it more often.

"Course I don't hate you." Spike said gently. Then he looked away and shouted to the direction of the kitchen "Giles, we're going! Don't forget to lock up, old man." He turned around cockily and headed to the door and opened it. He turned back to William who still hadn't moved.

"You coming?" He asked.

William smiled the widest he did that day and followed Spike all the way home.


	6. Night Encounter

**Chapter 6**

_He followed me home. Can I keep him? _Spike smirked to himself as he thought those lines in his head. Of course, he would never say them aloud, but it never hurts to dream. Suddenly he felt a tug on his right sleeve and turned to see William holding on tight.

"Um, I didn't want to get lost and lose you." He explained.

Spike looked around and there was no one around for miles so there was hardly a chance that he would be lost in any crowd but he let him be anyway. It felt nice, having someone who would actually want to hold you in ways other than strangulation. They walked for a few more miles before the cemetery came into view and Spike couldn't wait to finally come home.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Spike turned suddenly at the sound of the very familiar voice.

Shit! Not now, he thought, as he gently shoved William to hide behind him, forcing him to let go. A figure slowly came out from the shadows and smirked at what he saw.

"Did you have another robot made like you did Buffy? Why, Spike; you can't have enough of me, you had to have one of your own?" Wesley shoved his hands in his pants and moved closer two steps, peering behind him at William. "Huh, you had me at the old version." He said, looking at the glasses and sensing his vulnerability.

Then he smelled the air and looked surprised. "Oh? He's alive then. This _is _interesting. You know, he'll make a lovely addition to our family; Angelus would simply be ecstatic." Then with mock curiosity he said "I wonder how it feels to sire oneself. I think it'll be fascinating."

"Just try it, Wesley. I can take you right now." Spike said with a snarl.

"Oh, don't be alarmed, Spike." Wesley said casually as he walked closer and stopped out of reach a few feet away, "I'll leave your little toy alone for now, although I'd like to know how you got a hold of him. No, now I'm just here to drop off a message."

"What makes you think we want to hear anything you have to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could be because it's a matter of life and death? Yours and your band of heroes, of course." He smiled.

"What did you do!" Spike shouted.

"Hold your horses there, Spike. What makes you think I did anything?" Spike raised his eyebrow and Wesley laughed. "I'm flattered, but unfortunately I didn't; at least not yet. I simply let nature run its course."

Wesley looked upwards and, completely ignoring his audience, began to recite, "He clasps the crag with crooked hands; close to the sun in lonely lands, ring'd with the azure world, he stands. The wrinkled sea beneath him crawls; he watches from his mountain walls, and like a thunderbolt he falls."

Wesley closed his eyes and breathed the air before looking back at them again. "I do hope Lord Tennyson doesn't mind but that was inexplicably appropriate, although crag here means rooftops, and it's hardly a lonely land. But I couldn't resist." He said lightheartedly.

"But seriously" he said, although his expression did nothing to prove that point, "It'll come the fifth day from now; you better put off whatever you're planning to defeat us because these guys will do just as much harm. One word: Trei'dac – Giles will understand." With that Wesley turned to and began to walk away.

"This is some bloody trick." Spike said loudly.

"Suit yourself if you don't want to believe me." Wesley said over his shoulder.

"Why are you helping us? Enemy of my enemy, right? Shouldn't you be plotting our downfall with them?" Spike shouted.

Wesley stopped and then turned back to face him. "Yes, you are correct, but Angelus thought that it would be more amusing this way, and I have to say I couldn't agree more. Bye, now." He leaned to look at William who was still behind Spike "Let's meet again, soon. I'm sure we'll have lots of interesting things to share." Then he was gone into the dead of the night.

When Spike was sure that he wouldn't return, he turned to look at William. Seeing that he was fine, he took his hand and went off to the direction of his crypt.

"Let's go, we're almost there." He said, his earlier cheerful mood now gone.

"Shouldn't we tell Giles what he said?" William said as he struggled to keep up with his pace. Spike sensed this and slowed down. He reached the crypt and entered, going down through the sarcophagus and into his private quarters.

"We'll tell him tomorrow." He said as he brought him deeper. "Tonight, you sleep. You need it." Spike leaned William towards the bed and William obediently went under the thin covers and pulled it up to his chin. Spike began to walk to the couch when he heard William's small voice call out.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Please sleep with me."

"Um…"

"Please, I hate sleeping alone." William pleaded.

"Oh. Oh! Well, um… I'm not sure there's enough room." He said, looking at the small bed.

"Of course there is." William said as he immediately scooted over to one side and raised the covers as an invitation.

Spike was still skeptical about the space but eventually had to give in. "Yeah, sure." He said as he went over to the bed. He slipped under the covers and William had to lay half on top of him to fit them both on the bed. William's head rested on Spike's right shoulder, his right hand was slung across Spike's chest and his right leg straddled his thighs, pressing his crotch against it. Spike blushed at the arrangement.

"Maybe this isn't working." He blushed.

"No, it's fine." William said as he held onto Spike tighter. "It's nice."

Spike felt his arousal stirring and tried to concentrate on poker. He used to play it with demons and they used to bet with kittens. William reminded him of a kitten; all innocent and cute. And here he was, holding him for comfort, his human warmth enveloping Spike whole and his crotch pressed tightly against… this isn't working.

Spike looked over at William and found that he was still wearing his glasses. Gently, he took them off him and put them on the table near the bed.

"Spike?" William asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" Spike said while lightly moving a few stray strands of hair from William's face.

"Do I… remind you of him?" Spike stopped what he was doing suddenly but there was no answer from him. William tried again. "Is that – is that… why you saved me? Why you brought me back with you?"

Spike was quiet for some time that William decided to let it go but then he answered, "When I first saw you… yeah, you did remind me of him. But that's not why I saved you. I saved you because you needed saving." Spike kissed his head and shuffled his hair. "Now, no more questions. Go to sleep."

William snuggled closer and closed his eyes; aware that Spike never answered him if that was why he brought him back with him.

* * *

Author's note: If you didn't know, Wesley was reciting Lord Tennyson's poem. 

Well, this is the last chapter before I start school for 2006. Updates will still be done but not as frequently as before. (I only just found out that I didn't accept anonymous reviews - silly me - so my brother couldn't review it. It's enabled now, though, so let nothing stop you! I'm a review junkie! Give me more!)


	7. Mr Librarian

**Chapter 7**

It's been quite a while from my last update. Not a lot happens in this chapter though – plot-wise – but more to come! (hopefully)

* * *

"Spike!"

_Wham!_

William hit him hard with a headstone but still Spike was dead to the world – well, deader than usual.

"Come on, Spike. Wake up!"

He shook him a few more times before shoving him off the bed in frustration. Spike only continued snoring. William thought that it was a curious thing to do for a vampire - to snore. It wasn't like they needed to breath or anything; Angel never snored. But William thought that it was also kind of cute that even vampires – especially Spike – would still have these insignificant human habits. But this wasn't time to dwell on cute.

"Ugh!" He said as he gave up. It was still early in the morning and it would be quite a while before Spike could get out when the sun goes down. He didn't want to stay here doing nothing, waiting for Spike to wake up. He was _bored_.

Finally deciding on what to do, William tip-toed, but then remembering that it was unnecessary, walked instead, to the chair where Spike put his duster over the night before. He poked around in all the pockets and, finding what he was looking for with a triumphant _'aha!'_, fished out the wads of cash.

Now, William was not one to just steal someone else's things without telling them, so finding a pen and a piece of paper he wrote Spike a note:

'Spike. Took all your money. Ha Ha!"

William crossed out that last bit and replaced it with 'Love, William.'

Looking at the piece of paper with satisfaction, he placed it on the table next to the bed and ventured out into the day.

This world is not so much different than my previous one, he thought as he exited the cemetery, it was only sans demon in plain view. William shivered for a moment and decided that the first thing he was going to get was jacket. The clothes Spike bought for him weren't big on the keeping-you-warm part.

Two hours later, William walked out of the mall with a big smile plastered on his face. He wrapped the jacket tighter around himself, loving the feel of it against his body. He didn't mean to get something so beautiful and therefore equals to expensive but the nice man at the store gave him a discount and he couldn't resist – from $168 to $105…. then to $55. He smiled wider. So the clothes Spike bought him had other perks too.

He took a candy bar from one of the jacket's many junk food-filled pockets and ate it as he walked. He went to wherever his feet took him and after a while a big building came into view. Curious, he walked closer to see the sign and found that it was Sunnydale High School. _Great_, he thought, _maybe the others are here. _He walked towards the school grounds with a mission.

* * *

Buffy looked out the window of her history classroom in boredom. She never thought she would say this, but she couldn't wait until school was over so she could research other ways to defeat Angelus. She thought it was pointless to keep going to classes when a war was waging right now but Giles was insistent on keeping up appearances.

Just then something caught her eye. Someone was walking across the school grounds and towards her building. Her curiosity piqued, she kept watching him until he came closer. But before she could have a good look at his face, he walked in another direction, out of her view. Sighing, she turned back to the front of the class and saw the teacher still explaining about something uninteresting.

Her neck was getting tired so she moved her head left to right, but when her sight came to fall on the window again, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Pressed right up against it was William smiling at her and mouthing 'hello, Buffy'. He waved animatedly at her but before she could react, something must have caught his eye because suddenly he was gone again. Buffy was struck into speechlessness and didn't realise that the teacher had stopped talking.

"Miss Summers, this is the last time. Please pay attention, before I am forced to send you to the principal's office."

That brought her back instantly and she said quickly "I'm paying. attention." She smiled innocently.

The teacher stared at her for a moment before continuing with the class. Buffy let out a breath and waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

William walked through the empty school hall in wonder. Being home-schooled himself, he has always wondered what it would look like in a public school. It's certainly big, he thought, kind of like a museum. He was looking at the pictures and plaques that lined the hall when he saw someone appear from the left corridor. It was a stout woman carrying a bunch of folders.

They were surprised to see each other and for a while nobody said anything. William knew that he wasn't supposed to be here but just kept quiet, waiting to see what would happen. Then she broke the silence.

"Hey… are you Mr. Giles' replacement?"

William at first didn't know what to say but something suddenly clicked and he asked "What's wrong with Giles?"

The woman let out a relieved sigh and walked towards him "So you are his replacement." She took his shoulder and dragged him quickly somewhere while she talked "He was admitted to the hospital this morning – really bad stomach pains; it could be food poisoning but the doctors are still making sure."

William, unaware of what was happening, continued the conversation "Really? He looked absolutely fine yesterday."

"Ah, these things happen." They arrived in front of a set of double doors and the woman swung them open, entering the room with William closely behind her.

"Well, here you are - the library." She stated. "You know what to do, right?"

William panicked and said the only thing he could think of. "Uh… yes?"

"Great. Close up at 4.30." She instantly turned around and walked briskly out the door.

He looked at her retreating back and said dramatically but softly "Then she was gone."

William thought that one close call was enough so he decided to stay in the library for the time being. Whistling, he went to look around the library but after ten minutes of seeing books after books he became bored. He took out another chocolate bar from his pocket and sat on one of the chairs. Then he saw the library computer on the counter and, what the heck, decided to explore.

He got up to it and switched on the computer. After he opened the program, he scrolled through the names, hoping to find one he recognized. He couldn't find a Xander, but he did see that Cordelia had taken a book out called 'A Child Called It'.

After a bit more looking around, William was bored again. He was thinking of what to do when suddenly, he smiled. He looked around, although he knew that he was alone, then pressed a few keys. After he was done, he looked at the screen and said cheekily, "Why, Mr. Patrick, an overdue book, I see. Naughty, naughty."

William was in the process of doing his evil laugh – complete with the 'I rule, bow before me' hand gesture – when the doors suddenly swung open, followed by a female voice saying "-waving at me through the window-"

His voice instantly caught in his throat as he quickly tried to compose himself. He saw the two females enter and said nervously "Hi Buffy, Willow!"

Buffy stopped mid sentence and they both turned to look at him. Willow waved him a friendly 'hello' but Buffy just said "William! What are you doing here?"

After a moment's pause, William looked at himself as if that would give him the answer and looked back up again with a smile and said proudly "Can't you see? I'm the librarian."

She gave him a questioning look and asked slowly "Where's Giles?"

"He's in the hospital. I'm here in his place." He said enthusiastically.

Buffy suddenly turned concerned "What happened?"

"The doctors don't know yet. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Buffy was still concerned but she knew she couldn't do anything about it except worry so she let it go. She joined Willow who, having earlier left the two to their conversation, was sitting at the table already doing some research using Giles' book. After a moment of quiet, Buffy turned to look at William again.

"Not that I don't like you or anything but, why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm-"

"Yeah, I know. But are you even supposed to be _here_? In school? They wouldn't just pick you off and say you're hired."

_Actually, that's exactly what happened_, William thought. "You'd be surprised." Buffy was about to ask him what he meant by that but suddenly he remembered something. "Hey, I almost forgot. Wesley came."

Willow stopped reading and looked at them. Buffy said with confusion, "Wesley? But you're…Oh." She said as she remembered "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No… but he did leave a message."

They waited for him to say what it was but after a minute had passed when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything, Buffy prompted him, "Well?"

"Well what?" William said through a full mouth as he finished his chocolate bar and threw the wrapper in the bin.

"What was his message?" She said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." He smiled. Then he frowned "It was… um… I forgot."

"What!"

William tried to defend himself. "To be fair, that message was directed at Spike, so I had no business eavesdropping at their conversation." He gave a small nervous laugh at the end but Buffy just gave him an 'I am not amused' look.

His shoulders slumped and he tried to remember back on that night "Well, it was something about Lord Tennyson or someone." He said softly.

"Lord Tennyson…? The poet?" Willow asked, remembering the name from a book of collected poems she'd read some time ago. William just shrugged.

"Oh, and he said a word that Giles should know. It was… it was… something short." he finished lamely. "It could be about someone named 'Trey', or maybe he asked us for 'Thai'."

"That's ok, William. Maybe we should just wait for Spike." Willow said reassuringly.

He nodded in defeat and took out a bag of chips. Buffy saw this and said "You're not supposed to eat in the library."

William looked at the newly opened bag then at Buffy. "And…?" He said.

Buffy then remembered her own disregard for any kind of rules so she said "Never mind." He offered them some but they both declined and returned to their research.

After a few minutes, another student entered the library. He gave William a book and his library card and said "I'd like to return this."

William took both items and – having mastered the system in the first few minutes – placed the book on the shelf behind him. He looked at the name on the card over the top of his glasses – he thought that would look more librarian-ish – then at the person. He shook his head disapprovingly with a 'tsk, tsk' as he keyed in the code. "Mr. Patrick" William muttered softly in a scolding tone under his breath.

Sam Patrick could only try to imagine what he did wrong.

* * *

Bonus Entry#1

AU – Coffee Shop

"I'm telling you, he's a serial killer."

"And I'm saying that he likes you. I've seen him stare – not a very subtle guy."

Wesley shook his head and looked at his two friends "Come on. Have you guys ever thought that maybe he comes here everyday because he actually _likes _the coffee?" Both his friends looked at each other and said at the same time:

"Nu-uh. Are you kidding?" Bob said.

"No way. No one comes here for the coffee." Damon put in.

"What's wrong with the coffee!" Wesley said, putting down his tray. Out of the three of them, Wesley was the one who makes the drinks while Bob makes the cakes and trinkets and Damon takes care of the register. All three of them were behind the counter in a conversation that lasted ever since 'the man' came in.

"No offence, but you have weird taste, dude." Damon said, as he took care of a customer at the register.

"What?" Wesley said with disbelief, putting his hands on his hips.

Damon turned to look at him. "Yeah, you do. And it keeps getting weirder everyday. Have you ever noticed that our regulars politely avoid it, and people who taste it for the first time never seem to have it again?" Damon told him.

"If my coffee is so bad then why do people keep coming back, then?"

"Hello! Three most gorgeous beings ever to walk the earth all in the same place! We're here all day from 6 to 10." Bob said informatively, loud enough for everyone in the coffee shop to hear.

"It's not bad, Wes, it's just… unique. Why can't you just make the coffee like you used to? I miss it. No one makes it quite like you."

"You're dead. How can you know that?" Wesley asked. Damon just shrugged and Wesley continued "Anyway, I like this one better than the one I used to make. I tried so hard to make it right. I can't believe no one else likes it." He pouted.

"Well, that guy seems to like it." Bob pointed out.

"Like I said, as you both so continuously try to deny, he likes Wes! There, he just looked at you again! How can you miss it!" Damon hissed between his teeth.

"Stop it, you guys." Wesley said, although he did catch the look and was starting to blush.

"Ten bucks says he's checking you out."

"And ten bucks says he's a serial killer." Bob chipped in. "Go on, go to him."

Wesley said '_hey_!' as they both pushed him from behind the counter and looked on hopefully. He scowled at them but they just smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Taking a slow deep breath, Wesley turned around walked towards the man in the small corner.

Bob and Damon watched as Wesley introduced himself and took a seat, but unable to avoid the business any longer, had to do their jobs with Damon also taking over Wesley's area. Now and then they would take a peek at the couple as they talked and laughed. They both knew that their friend had finally found someone and were happy for him.

In two hours, Wesley heard Angel's whole life story, from his time as Angelus up to the point where he fell in love with Wesley. Wesley thought that they should start the traditional way and go on a date first, although he was already dreaming a future with him. When it was time to say goodbye, Angel gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Wesley had to muster all his willpower not to fall on his knees. He watched dreamily as Angel walked away until he was completely gone. Then he sighed.

By the end of the evening, he owed his friends 20 bucks.


End file.
